


一千种激情或一个错误

by EinIrrer



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinIrrer/pseuds/EinIrrer
Summary: Alpha!Courtois/Omega!De BruyneOOC肉文，依然是one night in亨克主题，ABO的设定都我自己瞎掰，没什么逻辑。丁在梅村打抑制剂的梗来自朋友。





	一千种激情或一个错误

德布劳内第一千回发誓，下一次他就算让人把自己绑着丢到地下室去、等发情期完了再放出来，也绝不会再找库尔图瓦解决。库尔图瓦久经情场，经验丰富非常，没有人能违心地承认和他春风一度是不好的经历，就连德布劳内也不能，但他热爱使用的小技俩却往往是种甜蜜的折磨。Omega发情期的身体早已为性爱做好了准备，德布劳内感觉从自己下身流出来的液体都快把整张床单打湿，可库尔图瓦恶劣地将自己的性器停在了穴口外，并固执地不肯往前一步，任由穴口一张一合地吮吸着头部。“不想干就滚回马德里。”德布劳内说，他声音嘶哑，仿佛发情的高热也燃烧过了他的喉咙。他听见库尔图瓦笑了一声，于是伸腿往那人踹去，却反而被库尔图瓦握住了脚踝将腿大开，下一刻性器就进入了他的身体，德布劳内终于发出一声满足的叹息。

库尔图瓦缓慢而坚定地进入到底，直至他们二人完全贴合、再无一丝缝隙，这才慢慢动作起来。过度充满的感觉几乎要把德布劳内杀死，太大了，德布劳内想，太大了，像是要顶到胃里去，身长近两米的人的阴茎往往如他的体格一般不容人小觑，这样的凶器哪怕是在发情期也让人难以承受。他从没有希望过和库尔图瓦维持这样的关系，也从没有想过和这样一根东西绑定终生，但一切都发生得太快太早，以至于他完全失去反对的权力。他第一次知道自己是Omega便是在库尔图瓦的床上，前一个夜晚发生了什么他全无印象，只记得那天他们输了比赛，而他一个人在更衣室呆了很久。分化通常会在十六岁到十八岁这期间到来，而德布劳内年近十九仍然没有动静，对信息素也毫无反应，医生只当他是特殊的Beta，却仍嘱咐他多加小心。德布劳内自然没有听进去，他忙不迭地接受自己是个Beta，他厌恶多余的身体接触，也时常拒绝他人的靠近，完全无法想象自己有朝一日会在发情期的作用下渴求触碰。然而墨菲定律有道，凡是可能出错的事情都一定会出错，千万条道路最终通向同一个错误，德布劳内的分化和发情期姗姗来迟，一切被库尔图瓦撞见，然后年轻的Alpha标记了他。

 

库尔图瓦的性器碾到前列腺时德布劳内发出一声闷哼，于是库尔图瓦更加用力地撞击那处，德布劳内却咬住下唇，不愿再发出一点声音。他拒绝向这样的欢愉投降，尤其在这样的欢愉是库尔图瓦带来的情况下。某一次性事中库尔图瓦曾经要他放松些，“不要让我觉得像是在和一个死人做爱”，他这么说道。德布劳内便在接下来的过程里完美扮演了一具尸体，他予取予求，却僵硬地躺在床上、保持着恒定的沉默，他乐于用这样的方式报复库尔图瓦，做一个毫不合拍甚至毫不享受的床伴，仿佛这样就能抹去他们正在做爱这个事实。

德布劳内最初花了很长一段时间才接受自己被标记了这个事实，他曾认真考虑过摘掉性腺或是洗掉标记，最终却都出于对职业生涯的考量而作罢，于是他和库尔图瓦开诚布公地商讨此事。“没什么复杂的。”德布劳内说，“一切只是一个意外，现在我们各取所需，等退役之后我就去洗掉标记，届时一切两清。”

刚开始一切都很顺利，库尔图瓦害怕麻烦，却并不讨厌性爱，他经由过许多怀抱，也不多这一个；德布劳内被认为是特殊的Beta，他需要做的只有掩盖身上并不浓烈的信息素的味道以及在每个发情期和库尔图瓦做爱，没有第三个人知道这件事，就连他的Omega女友也没和他分手。可后来事情是怎么变复杂的，德布劳内自己也不知道，一切都如此莫名其妙，他永远不能明白库尔图瓦，这么多年过去他唯一明白的就是不能用正常人的思维去理解库尔图瓦，而到最后他甚至也无法理解自己。消息传来的时候他在不来梅，双重背叛使他几乎无法呼吸，直至那时他都依然能闻到自己身上淡淡的库尔图瓦信息素的味道，德布劳内不敢去想这是一场精心策划的复仇还是几年前事故的重演，正如他不敢去想库尔图瓦出于怎样一种心态在知道他是Omega的情况下仍然出轨了他的女友。

下一个发情期库尔图瓦仍旧来到了不来梅，彼时德布劳内正在给自己注射抑制剂，于是他打开门，当着库尔图瓦的面将针管一推到底，然后径直去往训练场。抑制剂只是一时的解决方法，德布劳内自一开始就知道，只是他固执无比，绝不会轻易咽下受到的每一口气，他总得先证明些什么。库尔图瓦当然也知道这一点，所以他只是等待。后来他们又搞到了一起，从某个国家队比赛日开始，抑制剂带来的发情期反扑迅猛而汹涌，只有库尔图瓦能够帮助德布劳内，于是一切顺理成章，一切卷土重来，但是德布劳内仍旧怀恨在心——他当然应该怀恨在心，他们的每场性爱都混合着怒火与仇恨，德布劳内在床上依然抵抗着库尔图瓦，并以此当作微不足道的复仇。

 

库尔图瓦将德布劳内翻了个身，让他后背朝上，阴茎顶着前列腺转了个圈，德布劳内双手抓紧了身下的床单才能忍过这次过度的快感。库尔图瓦握住德布劳内的腰，更加用力地向内撞去，同时低下身去轻柔地亲吻上德布劳内的后颈，在发热的肌肤下是对方的性腺，靠近了能闻到他们二人信息素混合的味道。他曾无数次地咬上这里，但此刻他只是轻轻舔舐着，带着他内里稀释了一百倍的控制欲，还没到时候，他想。

细碎的吻继续往下，印在德布劳内发红的肌肤上，奇异的触感让德布劳内不禁颤抖了起来，库尔图瓦下身依旧有力地撞击着，连带着德布劳内的性器狠狠在床单上摩擦，快感的叠加几乎令德布劳内忍无可忍，他的手往下伸去，却仍旧不愿触碰自己的性器，最终停在了咫尺之遥的地方。库尔图瓦乐于见到德布劳内这种样子，对方永远沉迷在自己一厢情愿的痛苦里，哪怕是再意乱情迷的时刻，也总有那么一瞬间回光返照般的清醒，就好像一个挣扎在欲海中的人偶尔探出头颅来交换空气，但欲望终究是诚实的，德布劳内的身体从来不会骗人，他过分白的身躯会随着性事的渐进而染上层次不同的红色，好似欲念之火的具象化。

他并不反感德布劳内的抵抗，性爱让一切都颠倒过来，在外人所知的范围内，他们是不同俱乐部的对手，也是绝交了的朋友，尽管为国家队合作，却仍旧相看两厌，德布劳内将球踢进库尔图瓦把守的球门都能成为新闻；但在他人都不知晓的地方，他们做着再亲密不过的事情，库尔图瓦变为进攻者，德布劳内才是那个需要用尽一切力气抵抗的人。可这两面并不矛盾，甚至可以说它们互相成就，所有复杂的感情都汇入到同一个错误行为之中，自同一个错误中又长出一千种不同的激情，将他们捆绑在一起。

 

库尔图瓦的阴茎忽然撞上了生殖腔的入口，内里更柔软也更潮湿的地方向他敞开，入口却紧紧地箍住头部。快感像是一串火花沿着脊髓往上，德布劳内的腰软了下来，然后他射在了床单上。库尔图瓦没有急着去挖掘德布劳内的生殖腔，反而退了出来，只是在肠道里缓缓进出，不时擦过生殖腔的入口，给德布劳内足够的时间从高潮中缓过来。不应期结束得很快，发情期使人的身体渴求更多性交，德布劳内恼怒地发现库尔图瓦“贴心的”动作并没有办法满足复燃的欲望，他翻了个白眼，他当然知道库尔图瓦想要什么，每个发情中的Alpha想要的无非是臣服与求饶，库尔图瓦只是其中最为恶劣的一个。

“换个姿势。”德布劳内说，“然后快点结束这一切。”

德布劳内又回到正面朝上的姿势，库尔图瓦顶开了生殖腔的入口，那里面紧致非常，库尔图瓦可以确信自己是唯一一个进入过这里的Alpha，德布劳内也绝不会允许另一个Alpha进入这里。德布劳内不喜欢被顶进生殖腔的感觉，这让他感觉最深处的某些东西都无处遁形，每一次他都希望这一部分可以越简短越好，但库尔图瓦喜欢这里，他会想尽办法操弄这里，因为他是个极度无耻的混蛋。

库尔图瓦很快就极快且用力地操干起来，德布劳内被顶弄得有些不舒服，不自觉地绷紧了肌肉，可他生殖腔里的液体却越来越多，甚至顺着他们交合的地方流了出来，这让库尔图瓦忍不住哼了一声。“放松。”他靠近德布劳内的耳边说到，甚至轻轻咬了下对方通红的耳垂，“你也不想夹我夹得这么紧吧。”

然而德布劳内已然抱有一种自暴自弃的想法，他只想这场性爱赶紧结束，经过了这么长的时间，他也早已对库尔图瓦的话语见怪不怪。他更用力地绞紧库尔图瓦的阴茎，这让库尔图瓦又哼了一声，但对方很快就知道德布劳内的意思并且也不甘示弱。库尔图瓦扶起德布劳内的腰，然后更快地往里顶去，在重力的作用下他的阴茎进得更深，德布劳内的双手无处可去，只能虚虚搭上库尔图瓦的肩。他在心里把库尔图瓦骂了十万遍，眼睑却因为情欲而烧得通红，他的皮肤也愈发炽热，生殖腔里随着抽插的动作发出更大的水声，性器又再度挺立起来，顶上库尔图瓦的腹部。

德布劳内的脑子逐渐迷失在情欲之中，呼吸随着库尔图瓦的操弄而一顿一顿，他的内部也越来越紧地夹住库尔图瓦，他感觉一切都快到极限了，却突然有一个想法自他的大脑中闪过，这使他瞬间清醒了过来。他抓住库尔图瓦的手臂：“你戴安全套没有？”

库尔图瓦摇摇头。“出来。”德布劳内叫道，“敢射进去你就完了，咱们都完了。“

库尔图瓦却依然在生殖腔里进出着，并且动作愈发大了起来。“你要是个普通Omega的话，我们做了这么多年，你也早该怀孕了。”

“闭嘴。“德布劳内几乎想杀了库尔图瓦，他挣扎着从库尔图瓦身上起来，却被对方更用力地按了下去，阴茎一路操到深处，这让他又花了点时间来平复呼吸。”什么都行，除了射进去。“他咬牙切齿，让库尔图瓦可以听清每一个音节，“不然我明天就去把腺体挖了。”

库尔图瓦终于退了出来，他顶着前列腺摩擦了几下，然后成结在了肠道里。结撑得极不舒服，却让德布劳内又射了一次。“滚……”德布劳内没有骂完就被库尔图瓦堵住了嘴，对方的舌头伸入他的口腔里。他们已很久没有亲吻过，或许在第一次之后就没有了，甚至他们可能从来就没有亲吻过。德布劳内本想咬库尔图瓦的舌头，却恍然想起是自己说的什么都行，于是不由得允许了这个过于柔情的动作——亲吻往往比做爱象征了更多东西，可他却发现自己并没有多么厌恶这个吻。

 

德布劳内站起身，体内的液体顺着他的大腿流了出来，他皱起眉头。他们明天还得来一轮，库尔图瓦是彻头彻尾的混蛋，他开始怀疑这一切都是故意的，他或许一开始就应该把腺体挖掉，而不是和这个混蛋纠缠了一年又一年。他独自走向浴室，这也是他们心照不宣的规则的一部分，他们不是情侣，除了肉体关系之外再无任何关系，所以结束之后不需要温存、也不需要对方帮忙清理，德布劳内不是谁的Omega，正如库尔图瓦从不是他的Alpha，这只是一条误入的歧路。

清洗干净之后德布劳内躺在床上，库尔图瓦也躺在同一张床上，两人却离得尽可能地远，正如一直以来他们所做的那样。库尔图瓦询问他生气了没有，并且向他道歉——他总是这样，就好像一句话说出来之前他永远不知道那句话该不该说。德布劳内失去了所有用来思考的力气，他懒得去想应该对库尔图瓦说什么，他只希望一切都早点结束，越早越好。

“要是从没有发生过……”库尔图瓦听到这句话而转过头去，却发现德布劳内已经睡着了，这句极轻的感叹像是人在意识清醒的最后一秒钟吐露的真心，又像是人在睡梦中意识不清而胡乱说出的第一句梦话。但就如所有的道路都通向罗马，所有激情都汇入到往复循环的夜晚之中，即使重来一千回，库尔图瓦仍会选择推开那扇门、走入那个房间。他从不认为那是个错误，他也从不计较他与德布劳内之间存在的究竟是怎样的关系，未来就如任意时刻一样不可预料，而至少此时此刻，德布劳内还睡在他的身边。

他闭上眼，陷入同样的黑暗之中。

 

 


End file.
